Question: Evaluate the following expression when $b = 3$ and $a = 3$. $6$ $b$ $^2 + 9$ $a$ $ - 7$
Substitute $3$ for ${b}$ and $3$ for ${a}$ $ = 6{(3)}^2 + 9{(3)} - 7 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(9) + 9{(3)} - 7 $ $ = 54 + 27 - 7 $ $ = 74$